Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to semiconductor memory chips and stack-type semiconductor packages including the same, and in particular, to semiconductor memory chips provided with a pad structure capable of improving routability and package property, and stack-type semiconductor packages including the same.
Recently, demands for a single system having a plurality of processors or a multicore processor system are increasing in order to provide more efficient performance of portable electronic applications, such as a portable multimedia player (PMP), a mobile phone, a smart phone, a global positioning system (GPS), a navigation system, a digital camera, a digital video camera, or a personal digital assistant (PDA). For example, in addition to its basic function as a telephone, there is an increasing demand for mobile phones to provide additional functions, such as the playing music and movies, operation as a game console, picture-taking, or providing mobile payment solutions. Accordingly, it may be desirable to integrate not only a communication processor to perform communication modulation and demodulation, but also a media processor to perform application functions, other than the communication function, on a printed circuit board in a mobile phone. This may be achieved by stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips in a package or stacking one package on another package. For example, in a package-on-package (PoP) structure, one of the stacked packages may include a plurality of semiconductor chips. In this case, since the plurality of semiconductor chips are typically electrically connected to each other within one package, a wiring structure of the device may become undesirably complicated, which results in decreased routability.